Such hydraulically damping mounts are used particularly for supporting a motor vehicle engine on a vehicle body in order to, on the one hand, dampen the vibrations caused by road bumps and, on the other hand, to provide insulation against acoustic vibrations. The vibrations caused by road bumps are dampened by a hydraulic system, with the hydraulic system being formed by the liquid-filled working chamber, the equalization chamber and the damping channel interconnecting the two chambers. The mode of operation of the hydraulic system can be described as follows. The working chamber is made larger or smaller by a movement of the load-bearing spring, with the liquid located in the working chamber being pressed via the damping channel into the equalization chamber. The liquid oscillating in the damping channel causes a damping action.